A flat panel display possesses advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free and has been widely utilized. The present flat panel display devices at present mainly comprise the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and the Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED).
With the development of technology and the demands for the material life of the people, the size of the present flat panel display gets larger and larger, and the display resolution becomes higher and higher. The requirement to the production is increasingly severe, too. In the present production procedure of the flat panel display, the Mura defects often happen due to the reasons, such as the production processes. The Mura means kinds of mark appearances caused by the nonuniform brightness of the display panel. In the dark room, the display panel is switched to the black image and other low gray scale images, and then, the existence of Mura in the display panel can be determined by watching from respective different angles whether marks exist in the display image. Such marks can be vertical strips or forty-five angle strips, the blocks which are straightly cut, one block showing at some corner, or marks with no rules. Generally, the display area showing kinds of respective marks is so called the Mura area.
Against the Mura area of the display area, the common process method is: obtaining the screen brightness information, and detecting Mura, and compensating the brightness of the Mura area to be an ideal brightness. The present calculation ways of the ideal brightness of the Mura area comprises: calculation according Gamma value and filtering acquisition.
Please refer to FIG. 1. The method of calculation according Gamma value is to adjust the Gamma value of the Mura area to be consistent with the Gamma value of the normal area, and thus to promote the uniformity of the panel and reduce the possibility that the Mura is aware. However, in practical operation, the display panel itself definitely has acceptable nonuniform brightness of certain level. The ideal brightness calculated by the Gamma value is generally applicable to the center point of the display panel but the position of the Mura area is random. Therefore, the brightnesses of the normal areas around the Mura area may not be equal to the brightness of the center point. With such calibration of Mura, as shown in FIG. 1, the brightness of the Mura area may be inconsistent with the variation trend of the brightnesses around, and new nonuniformity is introduced.
The method of filtering acquisition is to filter and smooth the brightness matrix to obtain a new brightness matrix. The respective pixel dots of new brightness matrix and the original brightness matrix are divided dot by dot to acquire the brightness adjustment coefficients of the respective pixels. Although the filtering can smooth the borders of the Mura area, the other normal area can be affected. As adjusting the brightness of the Mura area, the brightness of the normal area has to be adjusted, too. The operation difficulty for the control of smooth degree, the setting of the filtering parameters is higher. For the Mura area of which the brightness difference is larger or the area is large, the smooth effect is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a better brightness compensation method of a Mura area to make the brightness of the Mura area after compensation be smoothly transited.